Iridescence of Hummelberry
by Unwritten Oblivion
Summary: Collection of disconnected Hummelberry one-shots. R&R please. Suggestions for plots are welcome!
1. Midnight City

**A/N: Hey guys, if you're reading this because I'm favorited as an author it's probably from my Pitch Perfect Jeca fanfictions. I changed my name, as you can see. But I used to be TheEndingsAreTheBestPart. Anyway, if you are here because you actually looked for a Glee fanfiction then hello there(:**

**This is the first installment of a collection of Hummelberry one-shots. Mostly romantic. I've posted these on an Instagram fanpage I ran and thought they'd have a nice home here. I apologize if there's any mistakes, this is straight from Instagram and unbeta'd.**

**So enjoy!**

Kurt looked with horror at the scene displayed before him. He'd only been trying to help. The train had been derailed, and with his abilities, he thought that he could do something good, rather than cause destruction. Instead of setting the train safety on the tracks, he sent it barreling into the side of a building – Red and blue sirens flared in the distance, lighting up the abandoned streets. Kurt's feet started moving on their own accord and his legs began carrying him farther and farther away from the wreckage. Until the building and the police cars surrounding it was nothing but I dot in the distance.

Kurt didn't know how far he ran or where he was. He just knew that was where he needed to be. The sun was beginning to rise for the twenty third time since the accident.

He looked around at his surroundings, houses were scattered here and there, but none too fancy. Rays of yellow sunlight peaked through the spaces between the trees that surrounded the small town. As he made his way through, hands in his pockets, he pulled out a ten dollar bill when he spotted a gas station nearby.

The bell above the door jingled when Kurt entered, not even eliciting the attention of the man behind the counter. He picked up a soda, a bag of chips, and a sandwich, all for less than five dollars. Man did he wish they had these prices in New York. He grabbed another sandwich and went to check out.

The man scanned his things, looking up at times at Kurt with a speculating look.

"Y'know, you look familiar, I think I've seen you on TV before." The man said.

Kurt smiled, "You must have me confused with someone else."

The man shook his head, "Nah I've seen you on TV, I remember. The news was talking about ya. Said you were involved with a train accident."

Kurt's heart rate increased tenfold. He could not get caught now. After almost a month of running he could not get caught right now, by a convenience store clerk.

"Y'know, you should go up the road to Hickam street. Go to the last house at the very end of the street, that's the Berry's house. Now the parents aren't too...hospitable per se. But I think you'd get along real well with their daughter, Rachel."

Kurt stared incredulously at the man, "You're not going to turn me in?"

The man shook his head, "Heck no. There's nothing wrong with you in my opinion. The government doesn't particularly agree with me though. But you're special, I know that. Just like Rachel."

Kurt smiled broadly, shaking the man's hand, "Thank you. Thank you so much..."

"Burt." He said with a curt nod.

"Burt. Thank you, Burt." Kurt grabbed his items and set the ten dollar bill on the counter. Before leaving, Burt sent him a thumbs up.

After leaving the store, he continued up the street until he found Hickam street. Turning in, he immediately found the house Burt had described. It was huge and remarkable in decoration. Whoever the Berry's were, they had amazing home decor taste.

Given that it was only 7 am, the street was relatively empty of people. But Kurt had a feeling it was never really crowded in the streets of this town at any time.

He enjoyed the peacefulness, it was rather relaxing, especially compared to the hustle and bustle of the streets of New York.

Kurt's head snapped up when he heard a scream emitting for the Berry residence. A short girl burst out the door with a dufflebag in hand, followed by an older woman with similar features. Kurt's pace quicken to get closer to the scene.

"I told you if I caught you doing that again, I kick you out of this house. We can't have a freak living with us, imagine what the town would say!" The older woman screamed.

"Mom, please!" The younger woman yelped desperately.

"No! You've had enough chances, don't make me call your father, just go Rachel! Spare us the trouble." The name "Rachel" rang in his ears, and his speed walking shifted into a sprint.

Kurt dropped beside Rachel, who had called to the floor in a fit of sobs. "Rachel?" He said softly.

She looked up, her brown eyes turning into the color of liquid moonlight and shifting back again. She looked confused, but visibly relaxed, "Who" sniff. "Are you?"

"I'm Kurt." He said softly, and without using his hands, Kurt unzipped his backpack and got out a tissue. His blue eyes growing brighter in the process. The tissue floated into Rachel's hand, and his backpack zipped itself up.

Her eyes widened, "Don't do that in public! What if someone sees? They'll hate you!" She panicked. After Rachel's initial shock had worn off, she realized what _he _had done.

"You're like me." Kurt nodded, "but how...?"

"A little bird at a gas station told me." Kurt smiled.

Stella smiled knowingly, "Burt." He inclined his head and let his hand rest on top of hers. His thumb stroking her hand softly.

He sighed. "What we can do isn't wrong, Rachel. I know that Burt's probably told that before, but coming from someone on your side of the fence..." Kurt paused for a moment, "There's others like us, Rachel."

"There are? Where?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't...I don't particularly know _yet_. But we can't be the only ones. If I could find you, then we could find others. That is, if you choose to join me." Kurt stood, dusting of his outfit and holding out his hand for Rachel to take.

She looked apprehensively between Kurt and her former home for a moment, until she scowled at the house and took Kurt's hand. "I'd love to join you Mr...?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"Rachel Berry." Kurt shook her hand before tucking it in the crook of his elbow.

"We'll Ms. Rachel Berry, would you like a sandwich?" Kurt used his ability to retrieve the sandwich from his pack and letting it float in front of Rachel's face.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Mediterranean Veggie." I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends, Mr. Hummel."

**Reviews are much appreciated (:**

**U.O.**


	2. Red Star and Killjoy

**AU: KURT'S DAD IS NOT IN THE HOSPITAL AND KURT AND RACHEL ARE SUPERHEROES. Inspired by the movie/comic ****_Kickass_**

**Pairing: Romantic!Hummelberry **

Kurt and Rachel strolled through the streets of Lima, doing their usual nightly patrol. It was drizzling, but they kept trekking on, they didn't mind getting a little wet. After all, crime never sleeps.

Now Kurt and Rachel may seem like the oddest heroes, let alone a hero duo. The only openly gay kid McKinley and the self-absorbed diva. But they made on hell of a badass, crime-fighting team. They were friends in school, but there were a lot of times where they butt heads. No one would ever suspect this – that's why their arrangement was perfect.

They were forced to stop under a bus stop when it started to pour, too much water could cause Rachel's tasers to malfunction. Kurt sat on the bench, inhaling deeply, he love the smell of rain. He sat back against the plastic backing and closed his eyes. He thought about what song he could sing for glee club.

His thoughts were interrupted by another body settling between his legs. He opened his eyes and was met with Rachel's red wig. Rachel was always a touchy-feely kind of person, so much that Kurt was used to it. He wouldn't even notice anymore when she would brush against him or when she'd grab his hand and just hold it when they were on patrols. She shivered, so Kurt wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her closer to his body. He could feel the heat of her body through his (also red) costume. Rachel insisted they match. He breathed in her scent that was just purely Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rach?" Kurt asked softly. Rachel twisted and craned her neck to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Rachel giggled, "We'll that was quite random. Why the sudden interest in love?"

Kurt shrugged, "'dunno. You don't have to answer. I just – "

She shook her head, "No, it's fine, Kurt. I just don't think I'm qualified to answer."

"What about Finn?" He asked automatically, he tried not to sound jealous, he hoped he didn't. "I mean, just try your best." He smiled lightly.

She shrugged, "I guess all I can say is that when you feel really comfortable with each other. You understand each other but still manage to tolerate each other. And when you're apart, you miss them."

"That sounds like being best friends"

"Yeah. I guess you could say best friends with a physical and emotional attraction."

Kurt swallowed hard, "So...would we be...in love?" Rachel just shrugged, much to Kurt's surprise. He'd expected her to freak out.

The rain stopped, so Rachel hopped off of Kurt and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to stand. "Come on, let's get back to patrolling." She smiled and began walking, again, never removing his had from hers.

They continued on for a while when they heard a scream in the distance. They stopped, looked at each other and smirked before taking off towards the noise.

After they beat the crap out of the low life who attempted to rape a woman arriving home late after her shift at the local diner, it's was Kurt this time who grabbed her hand and never let go.

- xxx –

Kurt tried not to grimace as Finn took his seat beside Rachel in the choir room with his signature dopey half smile on his face. "Rachel did you see the news this morning? Red star and Killjoy saved a woman from being raped last night, left the guy with barely any balls." Finn beamed.

Kurt couldn't help but grin smugly, "Hey, where were you last night anyway? I tried calling but you didn't answer."

"I turned in early. Gotta get my beauty sleep and rest my vocal chords for today." Rachel answered as calmly and confident as ever.

His grin deepened as he thought, _she wasn't with you because she was out kicking ass with me._

Finn turned around, "And where we're you this morning? You weren't on your room."

Kurt shrugged, "I left early to go to the Lima Bean. Didn't have much sleep last night." He wasn't lying entirely, he just left out the part where he had slept at Rachel's house. But they did go to the Lima Bean for a caffeine fix before school. When Finn nodded dumbly and turned away, Kurt winked at Rachel, causing her to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

Just then, Mr. Schuester walked in, "Alright guys, before I start this week's lesson, does anyone want to present anything?"

Kurt's had shot up immediately, "Actually, I've prepared something, Mr. Schue."

Will smiled and nodded, "Alright Kurt, the floor is yours." He went to take a seat as Kurt took his place up front.

"I'd like to dedicate this to my partner in crime, who can't seem to keep her hands off me." Kurt casted Rachel a look, while everyone looked to Mercedes.

The band started, and so did Kurt, and as the song progressed, he found himself staring at her. He couldn't stop looking the entire time. The dark silkiness of her healthy hair cascading against her tanned skin. The curve of her breast that go into her flat stomach and onto her womanly hips. Rather than the sharp, hard lines of a body he was used to admiring. But he could stare at her forever.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed to the rest of the club. Their looks turned incredulous as they flickered between the two divas. All thinking the same thing. WHAT. THE. HELL.

"I wanna hold your...hand..." The entire club was silent. All confused except Rachel was beaming and Santana was smirking.

Santana only had one thing to say. "Wanky."

**Hope you enjoyed. There's two hurricanes headed towards Hawaii right now. One's arriving tonight, and the other around Sunday. So if the electricity goes out I won't be able to update for a while. R&R(:**

**U.O.**

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith **


	3. Naughty or Nice

Pairing: Romantic!hummelberry

Characters: provocative!Rachel and eventual dominant!Kurt

Rating: T, border-lining M for mature themes

Inspired by the Christmas episode

Kurt lay beneath the blankets of his bed, pressed into the back of a smaller body, legs tangled, and a mouthful of dark brown hair. Out of all things, he didn't expect the night to end like this, sure they joked and teased each other about sex, but their relationship was still so new and he didn't want to push her. Kurt didn't expect her to be ready for this step yet, but boy was he wrong.

And thank goodness he was.

-xxx-

When Kurt arrived home late from Vogue, he expected to sit down on the couch, eat some left over Chinese, and watch reruns of _Friends_ until he felt tired enough to drag himself to bed and sleep, maybe even check out his costume for his new job. The day before, he and Rachel had gotten jobs as Santa's little helpers at the mall.

Rachel went back to pick up their "required" costumes today, and Kurt was excited (yet dreading) to see what tights he'd have to put himself into for public display.

Pulling open the door to their loft, Kurt set his satchel on the floor and flicked on the light switch, illuminating the dark room. He began walking to the kitchen, only to stop after two steps and jumping fifty feet in the air when someone spoke from one of the arm chairs.

"You're home late, Kurt."

Kurt's startled gaze steadied on her as he clutched his chest over his heart, "Jeez, Rachel, you scared me half to death! What are you doing up?" After he calmed down a bit, he looked at her again, _really_ looked at her. "And what are you wearing?"

Rachel was clad in a strapless bright green skin tight dress with a black belt across her midsection and a red tutu-esque skirt that fanned out and stopped well above her knees and left barely anything to Kurt's imagination. She also wore green and red striped leggings and a tiny elf hat to pull it all together.

Rachel rose from her seat, walking slowly towards Kurt, eyeing him hungrily. "It's my costume that I picked up today, don't you like it?" She stopped in front of him, biting her bottom lip and running her index finger down his chest. "Isn't it just the cutest thing?"

Kurt swallowed thickly, suddenly growing hot under his many layers of clothing; he could feel the blush on his face rising, "Cute isn't a word I'd use to describe you right now." His eyes flickered from her body to her face repeatedly, seeing her eyes darken more (if that was even possible).

"Oh? What would you describe me as then?" Kurt was so entranced with her that he didn't even notice that she was guiding him to his bedroom. When they got there, Rachel pushed lightly on his chest until the back of his knees hit the bed, causing him to sit down.

"Mine." Kurt's hand reached out to touch her, but she swiftly stepped away, barely avoiding his touch.

"Ah, ah. You're not allowed to unwrap your present until Santa checks his list." She climbed onto the bed behind him, running her hands torturously slow over his shoulders and chest.

It wasn't long until she brought her lips to his ear, "Now tell me, Kurtie. Have you been naughty…or nice?" Rachel began trailing kissing down his neck, reveling in the taste of his alabaster skin on her lips.

Kurt whimpered, aching for more, "Rachel, please."

"Answer the question." She growled.

Kurt whimpered again, "I don't know, nice?"

Rachel chuckled darkly, moving to his side and swinging her left leg over his waist so she was straddling him. Her arms draped over his shoulders and she clasped her hands behind his neck, "Yes, I think you'd been a good boy – nice." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "A little too nice." The want in her voice sent shivers down his spine. He needed her.

"I need you to be a bad boy, Kurtie. I want you to be naughty." She ground her hips into his, making Kurt barely able to suppress a moan.

His eyes screwed shut and his breathing deepened, "You want naughty? I'll show you naughty." He growled, grabbing her hips and flipping them so quickly she barely had time to let out a surprised squeak before Kurt was hovering over her with his forearms resting on either side of her head

Brown eyes met stormy blue as he stared down at her hungrily, licking his lips, "Santana?"

"At Dani's" Rachel said breathlessly.

"Good." He smirked. Kurt lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. There was no room for sweet and passionate, if Rachel wanted him to be a bad boy, that's exactly what he was going to be.

Rachel reached for his belt, but he slapped her hands away, breaking to kiss, "I don't think so, it's my turn to unwrap my present." Kurt reached for the hem of her dress, "Any protests?" Rachel whined and pouted, but shook her head nonetheless.

Kurt smirked again, "Good girl."

-xxx-

Kurt looked at the costume, crumpled and forgotten during their activities, then back to the girl lying beside him when a realization hit him. He'd have to see Rachel in that outfit almost every day for a month in public. He rubbed his temples, _Rachel Berry what have you done_?

Suffice to say he didn't need make up to have rosy cheeks the following day at the mall.

**Again, these are straight off of Instagram so I apologize for them being so short.**

**U.O.**


End file.
